I wanna sing along all through the night
by gaymerkree
Summary: "What's a little dove like you doing in a place like this?" She prayed her tone didn't waiver. "Hello Reaper," The heiress's tone was slurred as she approached slowly, heels clipping softly on the hard roof top. "Are you here to kill me?"


A/N: Happy Valentines Day to Ruby and Weiss only.

_You're like a song  
A beautiful symphony to my eyes  
So take me on  
I wanna sing along all through the night_

La La - The Cab

The moon is foreboding, a silvery highlight in pitch darkness, accented with stars like freckles across the sky. Ruby moves quickly, dashing across rooftops and up glistening mirrored windows. With a huff she pulls herself up a plateau, adjusting the skull mask on her face before making the next jump to the building's highest peak. From here she could see the whole city of Atlas, the glowing towers, glittering lakes and ponds, and she breathes in a deep breath of cool February air.

Behind her there's a scuffle, and the familiar click of heels, and she turns. The sight strikes her physically, no matter how often she sees it she's not sure she'll ever get used to it. Before her is Weiss Schnee, head of the SDC, the leading security provider for all of Remnant. Weiss should terrify her, logically, seeing as the SDC had her name at the top of their most wanted list, but she smiles at the other woman, her blue almost white dress billows in the wind.

"Hello my dove." Ruby purrs, and Weiss smiles like she was born to.

_The Vale Museum of Art and History wasn't the most secure museum in the first place, so the idea if the SDC being contracted wasn't so farfetched, but seeing the head's daughter there had certainly caught the thief by surprise._

_Ruby bad conducted a thorough stakeout of the location, in through several air ducts, down a maintenance hallway, and out the skylight. She was nearly home free, painting rolled beneath her arm. The cool night air buffeted her red cloak, as she readies her escape, but she startled when she neared the edge of the roof. The building had been heavily guarded, security cameras at every turn, officers placed in every hallway, but atop the tall building there had been nothing, till now. Ruby found herself face to face with the silver hair and red rimmed blue eyes of Weiss Schnee. _

_"What's a little dove like you doing in a place like this?" She prayed her tone didn't waiver._

"_Hello Reaper," The heiress's tone was slurred, as she approached slowly, heels clipping softly on the hard roof top. "Are you here to kill me?"_

_The question catches Ruby off guard, and she takes a step back, but the silver haired woman continues to approach. "I'm not a murderer." She coughs gruffly, and the edges of blue eyes crinkle with a cautious smile. _

"_My father says, if the infamous Reaper were to encounter a Schnee, surely they would kill us." She's right in front of Ruby now, and the master thief can smell wine on her breath._

_Her response is a whisper, "Little dove, why are you on this rooftop?"_

_She giggles, soft and airy, stepping away from Ruby and twirling in her heels and party dress, "I wanted to see the Reaper, see if what my father said was true."_

"Happy Valentine's day Princess."

"Happy Valentine's day, my thief."

The easy trill of music drifts to Ruby's ears, the beauty across from her hums to the tune before holding her hand out to the thief.

"You always know how to make an entrance my love." Ruby goes to her, tugging at her waist and letting her laugh into the sky.

Weiss reaches up to tug at the skull mask hiding Ruby's. The thief laughs, allowing the other woman to remove the mask while pulling her cloak and hood off. "Would you have it any other way?"

The heiress laughs again, breathless, and pulls the redhead down for a soft kiss. "No." They break apart and Weiss tugs Ruby towards the rooftop entrance to the building, "Come my thief, we have a party to attend to."

_Their second meeting goes about as smoothly. They're in Atlas this time, and Ruby is after the priceless jade eyes of Jinn. She has the jewels in hand when she almost literally runs into Weiss. The silver eyed beauty is less drunk than before, completely sober even, wearing the traditional guard uniform. She grabs Ruby roughly, pressing what the thief can only assume is a gun into the back of her ribs, and the thief laughs._

"_It's good to see you again little dove." Weiss scoffs in her ear dragging her up a staircase and out of the building. The night air is harsh, cool to the touch and frigid. "You may not have realized it, but last time we met you saved my life." She shoves the thief away, still directing her weapon at the silver eyed thief. "Thank you." She fires the gun, but it misses by a foot and there's shouting from below. "I've got them up here, hurry!"_

_The thief takes the hint, scurrying off the roof and out of sight, jewels in hand._

When they enter, the party is in full swing, and Ruby can finally see the full impact of her partner's choice of dress and accents. The nearly white dress is long, nearly reaching the ground with a high slit to her mid thigh. The color pulls out the clear blue of her eyes. All her jewelry is white gold, with brightly polished rubies, and a beautiful red rose threaded into her hair.

Love swells in her chest and she almost doesn't feel underdressed. Weiss had predictably picked out Ruby's outfit for the evening, a tight fitting black suit, with white gold accents, and bright sapphires for buttons, cufflinks, and necklace wrapped around and under her collar.

Linking their arms, Weiss smiles brightly at her, tugging her lightly towards a section of billionaires that the master thief had likely stolen from before. "Be on your best behavior, my love." Ruby nods, chuckling softly.

"Of course my sweet."

_Their third meeting is much different. It's three days later and Ruby has made her way into the Schnee manor, up a garden wall and through a window on the second floor. The house is quiet and it only takes four tries to locate the Schnee heiress' room. She lurks in the shadows before covering the silver haired woman's mouth and shaking her awake. Her response is a punch directly in the reaper's face, sending her to the ground. _

"_It's me!" Ruby whisper-shouts, covering her bleeding nose. Weiss looks furious, she sits up in bed, her tank top strap falls off one shoulder, and Ruby's glad it's dark, because she's never seen someone so beautiful._

"_What are you doing here you dolt!" It's as much as a whisper as its predecessor, but anger bubbles into blue eyes. "What if I kept a knife in here? Or a gun?"_

_Laughing nervously Ruby felt her stomach drop, "I guess I didn't think about that."_

_The heiress scoffs, "No of course you didn't, how are you a master thief when you can't even plan for something like that?"_

"_Well I wasn't trying to do my master thief thing, tonight." Ruby stands, confident that her nose was done bleeding. "I wanted to talk to you." _

_Blue eyes drift up the leather clad thief, unconvinced, but curious. "About what?"_

_With a plop Ruby hops on the exceptionally big bed and smiles, "Why did you save me?"_

The first person Ruby is introduced to is a stoic woman she recognizes from several of her heists, Winter Schnee. The eldest Schnee sibling was head of all security divisions, and a force to be reckoned with in a fight. (A few years back Ruby had gone toe-to-toe with the threatening woman, and had left the fight with a thick scar up her calf.) Winter surveys Ruby with a single look, they're about the same height but the ocean eyed woman makes her feel impossibly small.

"Ruby what is it you do for a living?" Worry passes through Weiss' eyes, but Ruby practiced any questions she may be asked tonight.

"Appraisals," She smirks at the surprise in Winter's eyes. "I independently appraise jewelry of all types, that's how Weiss and I met, actually." The heiress looks pleased, "I told her that her jewelry was exquisit, but nowhere near as priceless as her smile."

Winter smiles at that, looking from her sister to the disguised thief, "I have someone I'd like you to meet as well dear sister," Approaching them is someone Ruby is very familiar with, the head of police Robyn Hill, and the night just got a little more stressful.

_It's a month later when they meet again. It's another heist, and Ruby's beginning to think she's lost her groove, because she runs into Weiss again._

_"Hello snow dove, we have got to stop meeting like this." Weiss sighs and directs the thief to an unguarded back door. "You're a priceless gem my dear." And she dashes away._

_Their meetings continue as such, Weiss being the only one to encounter her on her heist, but inevitably letting the master thief go. Each time Ruby thinks it will be the last, and each time she is proven wrong. _

_On the anniversary of their first encounter she leaves a note with an address written in rough red text, and a message that reads;_

_tomorrow at noon please be there_

Weiss escorts her date to a small crowd of people, and the master thief smiles, she doesn't so much as recognize the woman at the center, as she just knows who it is. Willow Schnee gave her daughter's several things, she gave Winter her ocean blue eyes, and to Weiss she gave her high cheekbones and a knowing gaze.

The elder Schnee smiled as they approached, and offered Ruby her hand. The practiced thief bowed low, accenting her charm as she kissed the Schnee matriarch's hand. "It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs Schnee, Weiss has told me so much." The older woman laughs haughtily.

"All good things I hope!" And Ruby winks making her laugh again. (Truth be told Weiss did speak about her mother very highly, and only mentioned her alcohol problem in passing.)

_When Weiss arrives she's not sure she has the correct address. It's a small house, painted bright yellow with red shutters. The yard is tidy, one big oak tree with a tire swing, old and unused swinging lightly in the late winter breeze. In the window she sees a figure through the blinds and all at once she knows it's the right location. _

_She approaches the door cautiously, and the door opens and she's ushered in roughly. The home smells like breakfast, despite it being midday, and the figure across from her stands uncomfortably in a red hoodie and jeans. The other person fidgets, but lowers her hood, revealing messy reddish brown hair and familiar silver eyes. Without all the context clues, Weiss isn't sure she could say the young woman before her is the infamous reaper, but she _knows.

_"Hello dove, thank you for meeting me."_

_She reveals her name is Ruby, she lives in the house with her sister Yang, and her sister's girlfriend Blake. (And no they're not aware of her extracurricular activities.)_

_Ruby is tall, even out of her boots, and she has a devilishly charming smile, and she looks at Weiss like she's hung the moon in the sky._

_"I wanted to see, if maybe." She swallows thickly, shoving her hands into her hoodie pockets. "Maybe you wanted to go out sometime, just you and me. Like a-a date?" Weiss is stunned, the attractive woman in front of her, the master thief that has thwarted her family's plans for the last ten years, wants to date her?_

_"Are you crazy?" It comes unbidden from her, and she sees the other woman smile in turn._

_"Yeah, crazy about you."_

The party is winding down when Weiss finally presses Ruby into a wall with a breathless kiss. "Are you ready for the main event?" She asks breathless, and Ruby would walk through fire for the blue eyed woman, whatever this party had in store would be nothing to her.

"Anything for you, my snow dove." Weiss laughs, and once again Ruby feels her chest swell with love.

She drags the thief up a long flight of stairs, and the lights are bright enough that she can't really see past them. Weiss kisses her again, and she's breathless. The lights dim, and suddenly she can tell everyone is looking at them. "Weiss-"

"Ruby Rose," Her breath catches, but something in Weiss' eyes prevents her from speaking. "You are the most masterful thief to ever live." Fear spikes through the redhead, and she wants to run, flee, and _cry_. How could this happen? She thought she could _trust _Weiss, that of anyone she could trust the silver haired woman she slept next to every night. Did five years mean nothing to the woman?

"You are the most prolific thief to grace this earth, more so than even the Reaper." _What?_ Ruby was upset, sure, but not deaf. And Weiss wasn't an idiot, she _knew_, she had to _know_ Ruby was the Reaper.

"Because you stole my heart." Ruby wants to cry again, and to hit her stupid, smart girlfriend right in her perfect little nose, but Weiss drops to one knee before she can retort. "You stole my heart and I wouldn't have it any other way. Each day with you is the best day of my life, and no love song could compare, no ring could do you justice, but if you could. If you would, would you make me the happiest, luckiest woman on earth, and marry me?"

And Ruby does cry, she cries tears of absolute joy and nods her head yes. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Weiss tries to still her hand but she's crying so much to care before Weiss stands, laughing and crying as well. "You jerk, you big jerkface!" She whispers roughly into Weiss's pale freckled ear.

"Give me your hand you dolt!" Finally they kiss and there's a loud cheer from everyone watching and Ruby hears a particularly loud cheer from behind her.

"Congrats baby sister!" Yang roars picking both women up in a teary eyed hug. "Look at them Blake, so in love!"

The party shifts into more of an engagement party, and Ruby spends the night glued to her fiancé's side, breathless and in love.

"This means no more thieving you know." Weiss whispers when they finally get a moment alone.

With a grin Ruby nods, "Anything dove, _everything _for you."


End file.
